Atrapada en un Reality Show
by JenZi07
Summary: Cuando Hinata fue requerida para participar en un famoso reality show su primera respuesta fue NO. Sin embargo, nunca pensó encontrar el amor dentro del programa. Naruto es todo lo que ella soñó. Él hizo del cruel programa unas vacaciones inolvidables. Pero sólo una cosa podría hacer que el sueño se convierta en pesadilla: Sus ex


Cuando los de MTV me buscaron y me ofrecieron participar en uno de sus realitys shows mi primera respuesta fue _NO. _Porque, ¿qué ventaja podría tener yo en ir a un lugar donde solteros reciben a sus inesperados ex uno a uno? Y mi respuesta se afianzó cuando me dijeron que mi papel sería entrar en la mitad de la temporada como la ex novia de Shisui Uchiha, el tipo con el que iba a casarme y terminó conmigo cinco días antes de la boda.

Pero luego pensé… me ofrecieron bastante dinero, me ofrecieron venganza, me ofrecieron tiempo en televisión que podría abrirme muchas puertas en el medio artístico y empresarial. Sin embargo, el motivo que logró convencerme de tal contrato suicida fue… Respuestas. Yo deseaba respuestas. Necesitaba saber el por qué el hombre que amaba y decía amarme rompió conmigo por teléfono y sin darme explicaciones, y reconocía que era el momento, tal vez no apropiado pero sí perfecto, porque yo no era tan valiente como para buscarlo por mi cuenta sólo para aclarar lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Es necesario, de otra forma no puedo avanzar en mi vida. No he podido salir con nadie después de eso, hace medio año, y he comenzado a sentirme sola.

―Ese chico es un tonto por dejarte ir. Eres muy bonita ―Me dice una de las maquillistas del show, mientras termina de ponerme brillo labial.

―Gracias ―Le respondo una vez retira el exceso de producto de mi boca.

Estoy en la playa, detrás de unas mamparas, acompañada de la producción, rodeada de cámaras y gente que habla al mismo tiempo y me dicen cómo debo actuar.

El productor Jiraiya se acerca a mí, acompañado como siempre de esa mujer rubia que creo es su asistente. Pone sus manos sobre mis hombros y me aleja unos cuantos pasos del tumulto y de las cámaras para poder hablar conmigo. Supongo que notó lo nerviosa e insegura que me encuentro.

―Bien, entonces, vas a salir y vas a caminar como una Diosa en una pasarela hasta los camastros. Ahí estará esperando tu ex, Shisui, pero recuerda que él no sabe nada de esto, él no tiene idea de que su ex es la siguiente y mucho menos imagina que seas tú. Tienes que actuar segura de ti misma, sensual en tu manera de moverte, pero sobre todo luce como una mujer con sed de venganza ¿Entendido?

Suspiro lentamente.

―Entendido ―Le digo luego de una sonrisa segura, o eso trato de aparentar.

El productor se va, y su asistente me abraza rápidamente por corto tiempo. Parece que ella sabe más de cómo se siente una chica que se reencontrará con el hombre que amó y rompió su corazón sin consideración alguna.

―Sólo relájate, disfruta, y recuerda que tú también eres soltera ¿Okay? Hay muchos chicos guapos que esperan a alguien como tú dentro de la casa. Date la oportunidad de conocer gente nueva. Pero también recuerda que nadie te va a juzgar si decides darle otra oportunidad a tu ex. ¿Está bien?

Asiento en silencio.

El asunto es el siguiente: El lugar en el que me encuentro es una playa paradisiaca, mar azul y cristalino hasta donde la vista alcanza, arena blanca y suave. Serían las vacaciones perfectas si no fuera el escenario de un cruel programa de televisión el cual su objetivo es causar controversia y transmitir al televidente la cantidad de drama que su cuerpo necesita y por el cual paga cierta cantidad al mes.

Hace unas semanas 6 solteros que fueron seleccionados con anticipación llegaron acá, entre ellos Shisui. Se hospedaron en una gran casa, muy hermosa y lo suficientemente cómoda para relajarme dijo la producción. Hay fiesta, comida, paseos, citas, etcétera.

El verdadero problema viene cuando tres de los solteros son llamados al azar hasta la orilla de la playa a esperar a que el nuevo integrante sorpresa "salga del agua". Y con eso me refiero a que en televisión es como si nosotros, los ex, pareciera que hacemos eso, salir del mar. Esa escena la grabé hace un día, donde salía del mar como si fuera una mujer glamorosa, con el bikini blanco que llevo ahora mismo. Y hace tres días grabamos mi introducción, donde me presentaba y esas cosas. Creo que lo editan para ponerlo todo junto a mi llegada a la playa.

Sé que habrá problemas, sé que habrá demasiado drama, sé que probablemente salga lastimada. Porque ¡vamos! ver a tu ex coquetear, e incluso saber que está teniendo sexo con otra al lado de tu cama, no es nada agradable. Pero también creo que es necesario, de otra forma no sabré qué es lo que siento por él.

―Empezamos en cinco, cuatro, tres…

Era hora.

El director de cámaras me dio la señal para que saliera. Y entonces salí. Vi a unos cuantos pasos a tres hombres recostados en sillas de playas, uno de ellos era Shisui. Llevaba un short de playa con el torso descubierto al igual que los otros dos. Cuando me acerqué pude darme cuenta de lo nerviosos que estaban, pero cuando me notaron pude sentir esa tensión únicamente en mi ex.

Shisui se levantó y, fue tan extraño, porque corrió a abrazarme. Fue una bienvenida que no esperaba, siendo sincera no sabía qué esperar. Cuando me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó con sutileza… creí que iba a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago que antes me hacía producir, pero ahora, no sentí nada. Ni siquiera atracción, a pesar de que sigue siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba.

―No te esperaba ―me dice al oído, yo no he dicho nada hasta entonces. Después me separa de él y me observa de pies a cabeza descaradamente―. Te ves bien ―susurra―. Chicos, ella es Hinata, mi novia.

―Ex ―Corrijo rápidamente, admirándome a mí misma por decirlo sin titubear.

Los dos hombres que estaban ahí se ponen de pie para saludarme, es entonces cuando les pongo atención detalladamente.

―Bienvenida, soy Shikamaru ―El chico de cabello oscuro me saluda con un corto beso en la mejilla. Me parece educado y algo lindo, pero no tanto como el que estaba al lado.

―Hola, soy Naruto, es un gusto ―Él fue un poco más afectuoso, y atrevido, pues cuando me abrazó sentí el apretón de su grande mano en mi cintura, y el beso de "saludo" fue más cerca de los labios a comparación de Shikamaru.

Cuando me senté al lado de Shisui, las preguntas comenzaron a fluir. Estaba lista para esto.

―¿Y qué haces aquí? ―pregunta Shikamaru―. ¿Vienes por venganza, o por una reconciliación?

―Vengo por respuestas ―le respondo, evitando el contacto visual con mi ex―. Shisui y yo salimos por un año, e incluso nos íbamos a casar, hasta que cinco días antes de la boda me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que iba a cancelar todo y que ya no podía seguir conmigo. Jamás volví a saber de él, hasta hoy. Y es por eso que he venido, no quiero regresar con él, sinceramente no me interesa lo que esté haciendo acá, yo sólo creo que merezco una explicación. Eso es todo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo cuando terminé de hablar. Creí que Shisui diría algo, pero no. Permaneció callado, con la cabeza baja. Eso sólo me hizo sentir un malestar, tal vez fue una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí.

―Entonces, ¿ya no sientes nada por él?

―No lo sé, creo que ya no ―Veo la sonrisa sagaz en el rubio después de contestar su pregunta, y eso me hizo sonreír a mí.

―¿Vienes libre?

―Completamente soltera.

Escucho cuando Shisui hace ese odioso ruido de tronar su lengua con los dientes y el paladar.

―¿Cómo es tu tipo ideal? ―Pregunta Naruto, Shikamaru sólo ríe bajo y sacude la cabeza de lado a lado.

Puedo ser sincera, me digo a mi misma. Tsunade tiene razón, soy soltera y quiero estar abierta a una nueva relación. Ya que estoy aquí, además de la explicación que busco, puedo divertirme y conocer gente. Comenzando por este chico que no está nada mal.

―¿Mi hombre ideal? ―Volteo a ver a Shisui, él me está observando con suma atención. Apuesto a que espera que lo describa a él. Sin embargo, yo si tengo un estándar en mis gustos―. Bueno, para empezar tiene que ser alto. Tengo preferencia por los rubios, y los ojos azules son mi debilidad.

Naruto se pone de pie inmediatamente, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados, para luego apuntarse al rostro con los dedos índices y destella una sonrisa. Yo estoy tan avergonzada, porque sin pensarlo acabo de describirlo a él. Ahora entiendo porqué me gustó tanto.

―¿Tan rápido vas a remplazar a Shion, Naruto?

―No hay nadie a quien remplazar, Shisui. Ella y yo no somos nada, sólo tuvimos una cita y ya.

―Y se besaron.

―Eso no significa nada.

Fue bueno mientras duró. Por lo que están diciendo, comprendo que Naruto está con alguien dentro de la casa, y lo último que quiero son problemas así que será mejor no meterme en esos terrenos. Es una lástima porque realmente me parece muy guapo.

―Cálmate, Shisui. Recuerda que tú estás con Sara ―Mis ojos se abren abruptamente cuando giró mi cabeza rápido en dirección a Shisui. Él mira de mala manera a Shikamaru por revelar algo que tarde o temprano iba a descubrir. Admito que fue un poco incómodo y no supe cómo reaccionar. Estar rodeada de cámaras no me ayuda en nada.

Un ruido suena sobre la mesita. Ahora que recuerdo, la producción me explico que de vez en cuando ellos mandarán instrucciones por medio de mensajes a una Tablet. Supongo que se trata de eso. Sea lo que sea, me salvó de una situación que no deseaba y trataba evitar.

Shisui toma la Tablet roja y comienza a leer:

―Naruto, serás el encargado de que Hinata tenga una calurosa bienvenida. Las burbujas los esperan ―Terminó de leer, y, yo no entiendo mucho. Shisui avienta la Tablet a un lado. Luego se levanta―. Que porquería. Más te vale que no te pases de listo, Naruto ―Y a pesar de las órdenes del productor sobre que debe permanecer en los camastros, él se va.

¿Pero quién se cree? Si Naruto "quiere pasarse de listo" seré yo quien decida detenerlo o no. Shisui no es nadie para tomar decisiones que me involucren a mí.

―Vamos, tenemos una cita ―Naruto toma mi mano, entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Él no se ve afectado por lo que Shisui dijo, y eso me alegra, porque me transmite cosas buenas simplemente con ver su sonrisa radiante.

Quizá, sí fue buena idea venir aquí.

* * *

**CONFESIONARIO**

'

**Hinata:**

Hinata se sentó en un banco frente a la cámara y micrófono. Detrás estaba el productor y Tsunade, ella sosteniendo una clipboard lista para hacer preguntas.

―Cuéntanos, qué sentiste al volver a ver a tu ex. No olvides que debes hablarle a la cámara. Listo, comienza.

―Bueno… Volver a ver a Shisui fue confuso en realidad. Creí que al verlo me daría cuenta de que seguía sintiendo algo por él, pero no fue así. Obviamente me causó melancolía porque tuvimos buenos momentos… No estoy tan segura, pero, temo que las mariposas en mi estómago murieron. No lo sé, es raro estar aquí con él, en esta situación.

―¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de Shikamaru?

―Creo que es bastante serio. Pero también creo que es educado y respetuoso.

―¿Crees que podría haber algo entre tú y él?

―No. Lo dudo mucho. Una buena amistad probablemente.

―Bien. ¿Qué piensas de Naruto?

―Bueno, él es muy guapo. Es totalmente mi tipo físicamente, me gustó mucho.

―¿Tendrías algo con él?

―Necesito conocerlo un poco más, pero sí. Sí le daría una oportunidad. Después de arreglar las cosas con Shisui.

.

**Shisui:**

―¿Qué sentiste al ver a Hinata? Recuerda describirlo.

―Cuando vi a Hinata, sentí lo mismo que el ultimo día que la vi. Es de las personas más importantes de mi vida, y que esté aquí me hace sentir bien porque tengo conmigo a alguien que aprecio. Ya no me siento tan fuera de lugar.

―¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los chicos se interesa en ella?

―Bueno, los hombres tenemos un código, y espero que lo respeten. Yo les hablé de ella antes, ellos saben lo que significa para mí. No creo que se atrevan a romper esa regla.

―¿Crees que suceda algo más que sólo charla en la cita de Hinata con Naruto?

―La verdad es que no. Hinata no es de las que se besan en la primera cita, mucho menos con un desconocido.

.

**Shikamaru:**

―¡¿En dónde está Shikamaru?! ¡Es su turno en la cabina!

Tsunade gritaba histérica, mientras la gente se movía de un lado a otro tratando de resolver el problema.

―Se fue ―dijo Naruto, esperando su tiempo para grabar en el confesionario―. Dijo que tenía sueño y se iría a dormir.

―¡¿Cómo que se fue?! ¡Tráiganlo de inmediato! Ese holgazán…

.

**Naruto:**

―Describe en tres palabras a Hinata.

―¿Tres? Tengo muchas ―Naruto rió―. Bonita. Tierna. Dulce, amable, linda, sexy.

―¿Qué va a pasar con Shion? Ustedes se estaban acercando mucho últimamente.

―¿Shion? ¿Quién es Shion?

―Bien, con eso basta. Hemos terminado. Puedes irte. Y dile a Shikamaru que si no está aquí en 5 minutos, ¡se va!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Está historia la tenía en mi cabeza casi desde que comencé a publicar fanfics, pero no me animaba a publicarla por la mala fama del programa. Pero hoy pensé, qué importa, así que decidí comenzar a escribirla, y sorpresivamente me salió! Tengo el hype de escribir esto, mientras no se me apague todo va a estar bien c:**

**Espero que les guste :D**


End file.
